Anonymous: scene 1
by blackflowerofficial
Summary: This is a script that i am working on. the moral of it, is no matter how old you are, you have to be aware of what you put on line.


ANONYMOUS

BY: SARAH WILLIAMS

Characters

MRS. WETHERS

ALICIA WETHERS

McKAYLA MORGAN

AUSTIN STEPHENSON

JOHN CARTER

SCENE I Introduction: An Appartment building. It's a rainy day. Two women are in the living room of the appertment. Boxes are everywhere.

MRS. WETHERS

picks up her purse from the coffe table.

Alicia, are you sure you want to do this?

ALICIA WETHERS

Yes, Mom.

ALICIA gives MRS. WETHERS a kiss on the cheek.

I'm a big girl now.

MRS. WETHERS

Turns to & goes to the door.

Be safe?

MRS. WETHERS hugs ALICIA.

ALICIA WETHERS

As always.

MRS. WETHERS looks at ALICIA.

Mom, I promise. I am -

MRS. WETHERS interups ALICIA

MRS. WETHERS

I know you're 27, but now you're going to be so far away.

ALICIA

I'm one state away, and to be exact, I'm only 6 hours from home.

MRS. WETHERS hugs ALICIA

MRS. WETHERS

Alright. I trust you.

ALICIA

Mom, I love you.

MRS. WETHERS

I love you too.

MRS. WETHERS walks out of the appartment building.

ALICIA

McKayla, she's gone.

An Ethnic looking girl comes out from one of the rooms.

McKAYLA MORGAN

looks around the room

How gone is she?

ALICIA

Already on her way back to Pennsylvania.

McKAYLA

Looks out the window

That is gone, gone.

ALICIA & McKAYLA start jumping up & down.

McKAYLA

Pulls her phone out

On Facebook, "McKayala Morgan and Alicia Wethers are now at their new appartment unpacking. Who wants to come by and help?"

ALICIA

Let me send out a tweet,

looks at McKAYLA

Before you do.

McKAYLA

sets down her phone

Alright.

ALICIA  
" McMorg75 and I just got to our appartment. JMC22 and austinsteph should come and help us."

ALCIA puts down her phone. Both girl start going through boxes when you hear a knock.

JOHN CARTER

JMC22 got a tweet saying two lovely ladies needed help. Is that true?

ALICIA

Yeah... Aliwet40 needs help with the-

Right behind John is another guy

AUSTIN STEPHENSON

Needs help with the #100Boxes

All of them laugh.

JOHN

The next generation is totes screwed.

AUSTIN hits JOHN

AUSTIN

John, don't ever say "totes' again.

JOHN laughs

Unless, you want people to actaully think you're gay.

McKAYLA laughs

McKAYLA

again.

ALICIA'S phone buzzes.

ALICIA

Well... that's interesting.

JOHN walks over to ALICIA.

McKAYLA

What's interesting?

ALICIA

Somebody commented on my tweet.

AUSTIN hopes on the couch

AUSTIN

what did they say?

McKAYLA

ALiWet40 I would've stopped by but you already have people there helping you out.

McKAYLA picks up her phone.

JOHN

Who commented?

ALICIA

anonymous

AUSTIN gets up and goes to the kitchen

AUSTIN

That's not interesting.

JOHN looks at AUSTIN

Who opens up the fridge.

You guys have nothing in your fridge yet.

McKAYLA

We know that Dumbass. Look on the counter.

AUSTIN looks in front of him.

AUSTIN

You have coke, seriously?

McKAYLA  
Do you have a problem with the kind of soft drinks we have in this appartment?

AUSTIN smirks

AUSTIN

Yeah, I do.

ALICIA gives JOHN her phone. JOHN goes to the windows. McKAYLA walks over to the counter.

McKAYLA

and what is that?

AUSTIN

they're soft.

ALICIA runs over to AUSTIN. McKAYLA roles her eyes.

ALICIA

Nice! Up top.

AUSTIN and ALICIA high-five.

McKAYLA  
Don't encourage him.

AUSTIN, McKAYLA, and ALICIA get into an argument about encouraging AUSTIN.

JOHN

Alicia. Alicia. Alicia.

JOHN stands up on the counter.

Alicia

The room is silent.

You should block this user.

ALICIA

Why?

JOHN  
Becuase, his twitter name is Anonymous. I can't find him anywhere online, and I'm a concerned boyfriend.

AUSTIN

Those are three valid reasons.

ALICIA

roles her eyes.

Yeah, it's three valid reasons, but

JOHN

But, you don't care.

ALCIA

walks over to JOHN, who puts his arms around ALICIA.

They Kiss.

Exactly.

SCENE 2 NIGHT TIME KILLER: It's nighttime. A White Women named MELISSA FLORE and an African American Male named JAMIE JOHNSON are walking on the road.

MELISSA FLORE

I told you to get gas.

JAMIE JOHNSON

and I did Mel.

MELISSA Starts walking faster.

MELISSA

How far away are we?

JAMIE

I don't know

MELISSA

I hate, with a capito E, you.

JAMIE

Smiles at MELISSA

I know.

MELISSA pulls out her phone

You have service and we are walking back from a gas station.

MELISSA

Yeah I have Sevice, I put a picture on Instagram of your car. The caption says, "Somone help me, I need gas... we're in the middle of nowhere."

JAMIE

Funny, but seriously

he stops in his tracks

You could've called someone.

MELISSA  
I'm teaching you a lesson, so nope.

JAMIE

Fine.

You see the car. JAMIE unlocks the car. MELISSA gets in.

You see JAMIE filling up the Tank. MELISSA is messing around.

MELISSA

"Melissa is getting ready to be back on the road. Can't wait for movie night." Man I love twitter.

What is taking Him so long.

MELISSA Looks around outside. JAMIE is gone.

Jamie?

There is a short pause. then you here a loud noise.

Jamie, this isn't funny.

MELISSA'S phone buzzes.

It's just an instagram...

she covers her mouth.

check the roof...

she looks around.

what roo-

she looks up. She gets out of the car.

Jamie, getting on the roof just to.

you see JAMIE'S dead body. MELISSA screams and dials 991


End file.
